


Choke

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt: Choke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; originally written as part of the one word prompt series on the fallout kink meme

His head is spinning too fast. Everything he feels seems too slow, but his head is collapsing inside itself at the speed of light. He feels delirious, panicked, euphoric, then...  
  
Air fills his lungs, burning his throat and prickling his face like a thousand razorsharp needles.  
  
“Oh my god, Craig, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? It looks like you passed out, why didn't you tap me?” Large soft hands stroke his face, blonde and pink slowly replace the speckles of black and white. “Craig? Are you okay? Can you talk?”  
  
He coughs, choking on the sudden abundance of air as his lungs drink it in. “Why...” he rasps, his throat clenching around the words, “Why'd you stop?”  
  
“Craig...” Now he sees blue. Worried blue. “You were unconscious.”  
  
“No.”   
  
“Then you were nearly unconscious. Trust me, I think I would know.”  
  
He swallows hard past the lump in his throat. “No. Shouldn't have stopped.” He reaches for the soft hands and tugs them up towards his neck, but they pull away.   
  
“No. Whatever you're asking... I'm not doing it.”  
  
He closes his eyes again, trying to hold his anger. “Fine.” His mind tries to grasp on to any remnants of that peaceful oblivion, trying to wrap itself in the blissful nothingness again, but he is brought back by warm breath against his ear.  
  
“Six is coming back, Craig.”


End file.
